You're Safe Now
by Tori9226
Summary: A continuation of Episode #9 "Out of the Past" The group returns to Air Temple Island to take care of Korra and plan their next move in the new War Against Amon. Was oneshot, decided to continue it. CH 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**"You're Safe Now" by Tori9226**

Right now this is just a oneshot but if I get enough feedback I might continue the story. This is my first attempt at a Korra fic so if anybody is kind of OOC, I'm sorry. R&R :)

* * *

Oogi flew low in the sky, his passengers Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, and Mako desperately scanning the deserted streets of Republic City for Korra.

"Dammit!" Lin grumbled under her breath. "We've been searching for hours! Where in the hell could Tarlok have taken her?"

"The police have already searched his apartment and his office," Tenzin began. "They were unable to find anything. We've already scanned the city twice, maybe we should-"

"No!" Mako growled. "We are not giving up. She could be stranded somewhere, hurt…or worse."

Asami looked over at her boyfriend. His fists were clenched in anger, and his golden eyes flashed with annoyance._ Why did he care so much about finding her? We are all worried…but Mako… _

"You didn't let me finish, young firebender," Tenzin said calmly. "Maybe we should resume our search at ground level. Lin can search a much wider area on the ground."

"But the Equalists don't have Korra, Tarlok does," Bolin said.

"Why would Tarlok keep her underground?" Asami asked.

Before anybody could answer, a howl pierced through the night.

"That sounded like Naga!" Mako cried. "Come on! It came from down there!"

They flew down toward a nearly empty street, just south of them. Naga was walking down the street, an unconscious Korra on her back. Before Oogi hit the ground Tenzin, Lin and Mako were already running to Naga, Asami and Bolin coming up behind them.

"Korra!"

"Korra thank goodness!"

"You're alright!"

The relived cries of her friends awoke her, and she weakly pushed herself up, supporting her weight on her forearms.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry…"

"No – you revealed that monster for what he truly is," Tenzin cut her off. "You are a hero!"

"Where is Tarlok? Where did he take you? How did you get away?" Lin asked.

"Guys, give her some space!" Mako pushed them aside, and took Korra into his arms.

He carried her back to Oogi, while the others stayed back by Naga quietly talking.

"I'm so glad you are safe," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," she said weakly. "I'm glad you're here."

She sighed, and snuggled into his chest, not caring if Asami was watching. Mako was here, and she felt safe again. Mako leapt up onto Oogi's saddle, laying Korra down.

"You're safe now," he whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Korra smiled, and let sleep finally take over. Mako looked over to see Asami, Tenzin, and Lin climbing onto Oogi, while Bolin jumped onto Naga.

"Let's get her back to the island," Tenzin said, taking Oogi's reigns. "Pema can see to any injuries she might have gotten while she was with that monster."

Mako sat down beside Korra, Asami beside him. Lin sat at the front of the saddle beside Tenzin.

"Poor girl," Asami mumbled. "She's got so much to deal with..."

"Thankfully she has us," Mako said, looking down at the sleeping Avatar. "She doesn't have to do this alone."

Korra suddenly gasped for air, and rolled to her side, pulling her limbs in, like she was trying to keep warm. Mako slide off his coat and laid it over Korra. He then took his scarf and wrapped it loosely around her neck. Asami looked away, hurt and jealous; the last time she had even touched that scarf, he had grabbed her had in a vice grip and pushed it away, and now he put it on Korra as if it were nothing. A few minutes of awkward silence later, Oogi touched down on the island, and Mako took Korra up into his arms. He carried her into the temple and laid her down onto a futon. The rest of the group came in just behind him, Pema at the rear with a first aid kit. She kicked everybody out and began to treat Korra's wounds.

Asami pulled Mako into the dining room, away from the others.

"Asami what is it? I want to go make sure Korra is ok-"

"You can go back to her in a minute Mako," Asami grumbled. "We need to talk first."

Mako leaned against the door frame, agitated. He wanted to be there in case Korra woke up.

"Why are we together?"

Her question startled him; he looked over to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Because…" he sighed, unable to answer her question. "This is going where I think it is going isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said sadly. "It's pretty obvious your heart belongs to the Avatar, Mako. Today…you were so determined to find her-"

"Well yeah," Mako argued. "She's one of our best friends. Did you not want us to find her?"

"No, of course I wanted to find her! She's my friend too. But Mako…she is more than just a friend to you. I know about the kiss."

"How…" he started to ask, but he knew.

"Bolin," they said in unison.

Mako sighed, "I'm sorry. I really do like you Asami. You are beautiful, smart….you are amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you. But Korra…"

"Go," Asami smiled.

Mako went over to pull the girl into a hug. "Thank you"

He hurried out the door to go check on Korra, nearly running into Bolin on the way out.

"Geez, where is he going?" Bolin mumbled; then he saw the sad look on Asami's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You said you were able to move on from the hurt you felt when you saw Mako and Korra kissing?"

"Yeah…" Bolin went to sit beside the girl. "Asami, are you ok?"

"Mako and I broke up," she sighed. "How did you move on from the hurt?"

Bolin smiled softly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"A good friend always helps."

* * *

Mako sat outside Korra's bedroom, waiting for Pema to finish tending to Korra. It had been nearly half an hour. _What could be taking so long? Was she that badly injured? I only saw a few minor cuts and scrapes…_ Finally, after another ten long minutes, Pema came out of the room, a smile on her tire face.

"She is going to be fine," Pema explained; she turned to her husband and Lin. "She has one amazing story to tell. Tarlok had her in some cabin up in the mountains. She went through a blizzard to get here. Poor girl has a nasty cold; even her South Pole roots would not have prepared her for that blizzard – especially without her winter clothes. She can explain everything to you two; you can go in but don't bother her too much, she is exhausted."

Tenzin and Lin entered the small room, Mako right on their heels. Mako breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Korra sitting up. She had a bandage across the scar on her cheek, and another one covering the gash on her arm. Rather than her signature ponytail her hair was down, flowing down past her shoulders. Her usual bright blue eyes were dull and tired, but there was a hint of the warrior within her that still managed to shine through. Mako took the seat beside her, while Lin and Tenzin stood at the foot of her bed while she explained everything that happened. Amon had taken Tarlok's bending, and then kidnapped the crooked politician. Tenzin and Lin listened to the whole story, then left to go plan their next move.

"Korra…are you sure you are ok?" Mako asked, brushing a lose strand of hair out of her eyes. "You were out in the cold for a while…"

"I'm fine Mako," she sighed, grabbing his hand as it trailed down her cheek. "You don't have to worry so much."

"Oh yes I do," he fought back. "Korra, you can't keep jumping into battle alone like that. You are going to get seriously hurt. Bolin and I are here to help you."

"I never intended to fight Tarlok," she said sadly. "I just wanted to get you guys out of jail. Then we started to argue…and he used his bloodbending...it was horrifying. You can't control your body and…"

Korra shut her eyes, the memory even frightening her. Mako put his hand over hers and entwined their fingers, trying to comfort her. Korra looked down at their hands, then up at Mako.

"Wait…why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "Asami-"

"-and I broke up," Mako finished.

"What? Why?"

"Because somebody else has my heart," he said, his golden eyes looking deep into her baby blues.

"Mako…" Korra's cheeks turned a light shade of pink; she didn't even know what to say.

But Mako did. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. While their first kiss had been short lived, this kiss was much better. Mako brought one of his glove-clad hands up and tangled it in her hair, the other resting on her neck. Korra's arms wove themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. When a lack of air forced them apart, Mako rested his forehead on hers.

"Promise me," he whispered against her lips, "Promise me you won't run off like that again? Please? I don't want you to get hurt, Korra. I know I may not be as powerful of a bender as you, but I will still do what I can to protect you."

Korra smiled. "I can't promise that, and you know it. I'll do what I can to save this city from Amon, and that includes jumping into battle. I'm not going to let him keep hurting innocent people."

Mako sighed, "I knew that was a pointless question to ask, but I had to try."

Korra chuckled, and Mako leaned back into his chair, once again taking ahold of Korra's hand. There was a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in," Korra said.

The door slid open to reveal Bolin, Pabu sitting in his usual place on the earthbender's shoulder.

"Korra!" he exclaimed. "Glad to see you are feeling well. Hear the story of how you escaped Amon – um, again I say you are my HERO!"

Korra laughed as Bolin took a seat beside his brother. The young earthbender noticed the two holding hands and smiled.

"So what is our next move?" Mako asked, looking over at his new girlfriend.

"I honestly have no clue," the Avatar replied, looking at the brothers. "I didn't see where Amon went when I escaped."

"The freak must've gone back to his secret, underground, spooky, creeptastic lair," Bolin said, while Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's description.

"He won't be there Bo," Mako said. "We found the underground tunnels. He's probably going to find another hide out until he can execute his crazy scheme."

"You guys were in the tunnels?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Well yeah," Mako said. "Before Tenzin realized it was that bastard Tarlok that had you, we raided an underground hideout looking for you. We didn't actually see Amon but we did meet several Equalist Chi-Blockers. We tore the place up pretty good getting out."

"What made you guys think Equalists had me?" Korra asked, but she knew the answer as soon as the words escaped her.

"Tarlok," they all said in unison.

"The jerk planted some evidence and electrocuted himself to make it look like a band of Chi-Blockers attacked the two of you and then kidnapped you," Bolin explained. "Mako got the idea to search the area where I had been kidnapped, and Lin found a tunnel nearby. While Lin searched the place, Mako interrogated one of Amon's creepy henchmen and he said that they had never attacked City Hall – Tarlok lied. Tenzin was the one who realized Tarlok was the one who probably had you."

"So we went back to City Hall and met up with the council," Mako finished.

"And Tarlok fought you guys – I'm assuming he bloodbent you?"

"You got it," Bolin said. "Evil jerk knocked us unconscious. Then came to find you, apparently."

"And that's when Amon found us," Korra said. "But how the hell did he know where we were?"

"Probably followed Tarlok," Mako mumbled.

Korra nodded her agreement. Pabu leapt onto the bed and curled up beside Korra's knee. Korra looked out the window to see Naga sitting by her window, guarding her master and best friend.

"I wish there was some way to track Amon," Korra sighed. "That way we could maybe get some clue as to who he is."

"That is some serious wishful thinking," Mako said. "Nobody knows anything about that guy. Even when we were living on the streets, we never hear even a single rumor."

"That one Equalist," Bolin wondered, "The one with the electrocution rods – he is like, Amon's second in command, right?"

"I would assume so," Korra replied. "He is always right there with Amon. At the rally and the arena…"

"Maybe if we could capture him…" Mako started.

"No," Korra cut him off. "If that man really is Amon's second in command, he will be just as guarded as Amon himself. But, when I was able to connect with Aang he showed me a man name Yakone, Tarlok's father. At first I thought Aang was just trying to warn me about Tarlok, but I feel like there is something more to the vision."

"What do you mean, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"I think the vision was also a warning about Amon, but I don't know how to relate it to Amon."

"Maybe you should try to connect to Avatar Aang again," Mako said. "He might be able to tell you something else to help decipher the meaning."

"I'll meditate tomorrow and see if I can't get back to him," Korra sighed.

"What's wrong Korra?" Mako asked, leaning closer to her.

"I just…ugh! I hate that Tarlok got me! I fell into his trap."

"Korra," Bolin said softly. "We all did. He fooled us all. He may have kidnapped you, but he tricked us into thinking that Equalists had done it."

"At least you guys were able to save a few people," Korra said sadly. "I didn't accomplish anything!"

"Korra, you were able to contact Avatar Aang's spirit!" Mako said, tightening his grip on her hand. "You were the one who figured out who Tarlok really was. Because of what you did last night, the world now knows just how much of a criminal that man really is."

Mako leaned in to place a kiss on her temple, and Korra smiled.

"You're right," she said. "I need to stop feeling so sorry for myself."

She started swing her legs over to the side of the bed like she was going to get up and move around, but winced when she moved her right leg. Mako gently placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"You shouldn't move just yet," he said. "What did you do to your leg?"

"I think I cut it on a branch when I fell down that damn hill," she grumbled.

She pulled back the covers to reveal a large white bandage covering most of her right lower leg. She groaned at the sight, but Mako and Bolin were both wide eyed. Rather than the baggy pants and snow boots, Korra was wearing a beige skirt that reached her knees, showing off her tan legs. Korra caught their stares and laughed, yanking the sheets back over her lower half.

Mako noticed that his brother was still zoned out and elbowed him, making Bolin look out the window trying to look innocent.

"Geez guys…their just legs," she mumbled quietly.

Mako smiled and leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Beautiful legs," he whispered before leaning back in his chair.

Korra blushed and began to pet Pabu, who had jumped up to her shoulder when she moved the sheets. There was a quiet knock on the door, and when the doors slid open, Pema entered the room.

"Come along boys," her tone was motherly, but her warm smile was still in place. "It's time to let the girl get some rest."

She smiled upon seeing the young firebender holding Korra's hand. After saying goodnight to the group, she disappeared. Bolin quickly followed her after saying goodnight, leaving Mako and Korra alone once more.

"Get some sleep," Mako sighed, standing and leaning over Korra's bed; their faces were only an inch apart. "I'll be back first thing in the morning to check on you."

"Mako, I'm fine!" Korra argued. "You don't need to watch over me like a child!"

"I don't need to," he agreed. He closed the last bit of space between them by placing a final kiss on her lips, only pulling away when they needed to breathe. "But I want to."

"Goodnight Mako," Korra smiled as she watched him walk to the door.

"Goodnight Korra," he said, sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

Ok…so the ending wasn't so great. But for my first Korra fic I think I did decent. Maybe. Ish. I dunno. Click the little review button below and let me know how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to continue this story. Obviously it's going to be AU from the show, but I hope you still enjoy it :)

* * *

Korra awoke the next morning with a groan; her limbs were stiff and sore. She moved to stretch but instantly regretted it – a quiet hiss escaped her teeth as pain shot through her left arm.

"Dammit," she grumbled.

She carefully swung her feet over the edge of the bed, testing how well she could move her right leg. When she put weight on it, she had to bite her tongue to hold keep from crying out. The pain subsided after a moment, and she was able to stand. She slid into her baggy water tribe pants, stepped into her snow boots, and wrapped her coat around her. She stumbled out into the hall, using the wall to support her weight. Once she made it outside she held her hand over a dry section of earth raised her hand up, pulling up a cylindrical section of earth two inches wide and five feet tall. Using her new crutch, she slowly made her way to the temple stairs. _Ugh, being able to airbend would be great right now! I could just fly up these damned stairs rather than climb. _After five minutes of stumbling, cursing, and nearly breaking a couple of steps she finally reached the top of the tower and, to her surprise, was met with Asami.

"It's really beautiful up here," Asami sighed when she heard Korra reach the top of the stairs; she turned to face her and smiled. "You shouldn't be all the way up here in your condition. The guys find out, they are going to be pissed."

"Yeah I don't care," she grumbled, hobbling over to stand beside Asami. "They'll get over it."

"What are you doing up here?"

"While Tarlok had me trapped I had a vision. I saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka in city hall. They were trying the case of a man named Yakone, who was a bloodbender. He could bloodbend at any time of the month – not just the full moon. Yakone is Tarlok's father. In my vision, he bloodbent the entire courtroom and was able to escape until Aang went into the avatar state and was able to stop him and take away his bending."

"And you have questions about this vision?"

"Yes; I feel like there is something more to that vision than I'm not getting, and I'm hoping Aang can help me," Korra sighed, laying her earthy crutch against the pavilion railing.

She hobbled to the center of the meditation pavilion and sat down.

"I'll leave you be then," Asami sighed. "I'll let Mako know you are up here so he will relax. He's probably sent out a search party by now."

"Asami wait," Korra said. "For what it's worth…I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Asami sighed. "It was pretty obvious from the beginning I never had his whole heart. I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of fate; and it's pretty obvious that you two are destined to be together."

The Avatar smiled softly. "Thank you, Asami."

"No problem," she said, before descending the steps.

_Ok…now for Aang. _She sighed, crossed her legs and put her fists together. She began to breathe in and out slowly until she felt her heart reach a calm, steady pace. She felt the mortal world fade around her, and a new world was formed around her. She opened her eyes, and was completely in awe of her surroundings.

"Wow," she breathed.

* * *

Mako grumbled in annoyance; Korra wasn't in her room, which meant she had gone off somewhere while she was hurt. He had already searched the entire girls' hallway and was just finishing the boys' hallway. He came out of the hallway and looked up at the temple tower. There was a light blue glow coming from the meditation pavilion. _Of course. _

"Dammit," he groaned, and headed for the tower.

Along the way, he passed Asami.

"She's up there," the young woman said as she came to a halt in front of Mako. "She's trying to contact Aang; she has questions about the vision she had."

"She said she was going to try and contact him but I didn't think she would try and move so early – she's still to wounded to be moving like this."

"I told her you would be mad," Asami chuckled. "Pema will have breakfast ready soon. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you then," Mako said, and continued toward the mediation pavilion.

* * *

Korra was standing in Wu Long Forrest. _At least, I think its Wu Long Forrest._ The pillars of rock looked familiar, but that was the only similarity. Instead of dusty earth surrounding the pillars, there were puffy white clouds. The sun was half risen in the distance, shining brightly over the top of the clouds. She was so in awe she didn't even notice Aang standing on the rock tower in front of her. She bowed, and he returned the gesture.

"Avatar Korra," he smiled. "So glad to finally meet you."

"Avatar Aang," she said. "Right back at you."

Aang chuckled. "You seek answers about your vision."

Korra nodded, "I understood that Yakone was Tarlok's father, but I feel like there is more. I just can't figure out what it is."

"Korra," Aang said – his tone was soft, but stern. "You must learn to look past the obvious. Your life has changed dramatically. You are not in the complex at the South Pole anymore. You are living in a corrupted, chaotic city. Things will no longer be handed to you as you need them."

Korra was slightly taken aback – she _had _been spoiled her whole life, but she had never gotten a big head about it. She never _expected _anything. She was just looking for help!

"I will not tell you the connection," Aang continued, his tone softer now. "You need to learn to look beyond what is in front of you. It will help you along in your struggles as you go through this war. Good bye and good luck Korra; I'll always be here when you need me."

Aang bowed, and Korra felt the Spirit World begin to fade around her.

"Goodbye, Aang."

* * *

Mako reached the top of the temple steps and stared in awe at Korra. Her eyes were wide open, but glowing a brilliant blue color. She hadn't put her hair back so it as flowing down past her shoulders. She sat perfectly still, breathing evenly. As he sat down in front of her, his back to the railing, the glow began to fade, and she brought a hand to her head, mumbling about a headache.

"Mako?" her voice was weak.

"Korra," he sighed, annoyance clear in his voice. "Why are you all the way up here? You are supposed to be in bed resting."

"I was able to contact Aang," she said, scooting over to sit beside Mako and stretching her legs out.

"Really? What did he tell you?"

"He just kept saying that I must learn to look past the obvious."

Mako slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"So the answer is within the vision you already had?"

"I guess so," she sighed. "I just don't have a clue what it could be. Why are you all the way up here?"

"Well I came to check on you this morning and you weren't in bed, so I went looking for you. Saw the blue glow up here and figured it was you. Now come on, let's get you back to the house."

He stood and offered her a hand, gently pulling her up. She attempted to walk on her own which resulted in her falling directly back into Mako's chest. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Climb on my back," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll carry you back."

"I have a crutch," she pointed to the piece of earth leaning against the railing. "I can use it to walk."

"Down the stairs? Yeah, I don't think so. It's a miracle you made it up all these steps in the first place. Come on."

He carefully helped her onto his back and started down the temple stairs. Korra rested her head on his shoulders and sighed. _You must learn to look past the obvious_. That wasn't much help! She understood that Yakone was Tarlok's father. She understood Yakone and his son were the two strongest bloodbenders ever. _Wait…_

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to Tenzin's office?"

"Sure," he said, slightly surprised. "Are you not hungry?"

"No. I need to talk to Tenzin about my vision."

"Ah," Mako smiled. "You figured it out?"

"Not completely," she mumbled. "But I think I'm onto something."

* * *

"Korra," Tenzin sighed as Mako gently set her down on a chair. "You should be in bed, resting! Mako, why did you let her-"

"Tenzin!" Korra cut him off. "I snuck out this morning. I went up to the meditation pavilion. I was able to contact Aang."

Tenzin's irritated look vanished instantly, and Mako sat down beside Korra. "You were able to contact father?"

Korra nodded and told him about her conversation with Avatar Aang.

"Look past the obvious?" Tenzin mumbled, stroking his beard. "Have you any idea what he meant?"

"I think I'm starting to ," Korra said. "How old was Aang when he passed?"

"He was 66 years old when he left this world."

"And when he took away Yakone's bending, he was 40 years old, correct?"

"I believe so."

"Tarlok is 37, which meant he would have been born when Aang was 46. How could Yakone have had a son while he was supposedly in prison?"

"Well he disappeared about a year into his prison sentence, but nobody knew where he went; we assumed..he had..." Tenzin trailed off, realizing where this was going.

"He escaped to the Northern Water Tribe and started a family," Mako said, catching on as well.

"How could they not have known who he was?" Korra asked. "Didn't they send his picture out all over the nations, warning them?"

"It's not like he could have altered his appearance _that _much," Mako said.

"Actually…he could have," Tenzin said.

"What?" the two young benders exclaimed.

"Back then several doctors were experimenting with a new medical technique," Tenzin explained. "Yakone probably had some of his friends help him get to a doctor to have his appearance changed."

"They can do that?" Mako asked.

"Well it's still being tested, but they have had some successful cases."

"And Yakone was one of the lucky few," Korra grumbled.

"So what do we do now?" Mako asked, looking over to Korra. "We know he started a family. But we don't know who with or if Tarlok had and siblings or not."

"And seeing as Tarlok is now Amon's prisoner, we won't be getting anything from him anytime soon," Tenzin groaned. "But, there might be records in City Hall that could tell us something."

"The only thing I don't get is how all this connects to Amon?" Korra sighed.

"Be patient Korra," Tenzin said with a smile. He stood and started towards the door. "All the pieces will fall together in time. I'll go down to City Hall and see if I can find anything. Korra, stay here and rest. You won't be much help if you don't get feeling better soon."

"Come on," Mako said, standing up beside Korra. "Let's get you back to your room."

"No," Korra said, pushing herself out of the chair. "_Now_ I'm hungry."

Mako laughed and helped her climb onto his back once more. "Then off to the dining room we go."

* * *

After breakfast, Mako and Bolin led Korra back to her room.

"So you are saying this guy literally had his face changed?" Bolin asked, still in complete shock.

"Yeah," Mako said, lifting Korra off her feet.

"You know, you don't have to keep carrying me everywhere, right?" she mumbled.

Bolin opened the door to her room and Mako stepped through, laying Korra on her bed.

"I know," he said. "But you shouldn't be walking on it. It won't heal right."

Mako sat down on the edge of her bed, and Bolin took the seat beside the bed after he had shut the door.

"So after the weird face change surgery, he got married and had a kid in the North Pole?" Bolin repeated to himself.

"That's what we think," Mako said.

"And how does all of this relate to Amon?" Bolin asked.

"That part we don't really get yet," Mako sighed.

"I think it's got something to do with bloodbending," Korra thought aloud.

"But…Amon's not a bender," Bolin said.

"Well, I kind of have a theory about it…"

"What's your theory?" Mako asked.

"Remember when we went to save Bolin?" Korra asked. "When I watched him fight he moved very smoothly; exactly like a waterbender."

"You think this guy's a waterbender?" Mako asked in surprise.

"Well it would explain how he was able to fight through Tarlok's bloodbending," Korra explained. "Only an extremely powerful waterbender could do that."

"Or somebody who has been tortured by bloodbending?" Bolin questioned.

"Possibly; but not likely." Korra said. "Amon claims to have been attacked by firebenders. He wouldn't have been tortured with bloodbending from a bunch of firebenders."

"Ok so this dude is a bender…who hates benders?" Bolin said; his tone unbelieving.

"Maybe," Korra said, looking out the window. "But it just doesn't make sense. Why would he be fighting to rid the world of bending if he is a bender himself?"

Nobody had an answer to that.

"I think the best thing we can do is just wait on Tenzin," Mako said. "Hopefully he can find something about Tarlok and Yakone."

"And if he finds nothing?" Bolin asked.

"Then…" Mako trailed off.

"Then we might just have to go to the North Pole ourselves," Korra finished.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long but our internet is down and the only way to get online is either go to the library or some place with wifi.

Should they go to the North Pole like the original Team Avatar or should Tenzin have some info for them? Review and let me know what you think! I will update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

"The North Pole?" Bolin asked, wide eyed. "That. Would. Be. AWESOME!"

"But leaving the city…would that be the best idea?" Mako asked.

Korra pushed herself up to sit straight, her back resting against the wall.

"Well…no," she sighed. "But if this could help take down Amon, then we need to do this."

"But how do you know this will actually help take down Amon?" Bolin asked.

"I don't _know _anything for sure," she explained. "But my gut is telling me there is something about Tarlok and Yakone that connect to Amon. I don't see any other reason why I would have that vision when I did."

"Good point," Mako said. "Aang sent you that vision for a reason. The connection has to be why."

Suddenly, a scream echoed down the hall. Bolin jumped into action, fists held out in front of him ready to fight as he ran out the door. Mako jumped in front of Korra's bed, taking a fighting stance. Korra moved slower, but was able to balance on her left knee, her fists held out ready to bend somebody into oblivion. After a moment of tense silence, Bolin came back into the room looking embarrassed, Asami right on his heel. The latter was laughing uncontrollably. Korra and Mako relaxed, sitting on the bed once again.

"What is so funny?" Mako asked.

"Bolin…you should've seen the look on your face!" Asami managed to say. She calmed down after a moment, and Bolin explained:

"Nobody is attacking the temple – Pema is in labor. That was the scream we heard."

"Well come on then," Korra said, scooting over to the edge of the bed and carefully stepping down. Mako reached to help her but she shrugged him off. "Let's go down to the labor rooms; Tenzin should be back soon and he'll be down there as well."

Korra grabbed her crutch from along the wall (Bolin had brought it back for her) and the group made their way down to the labor rooms. Tenzin stood outside Pema's birthing room, nervously pacing.

"Hello Korra," he sighed, continuing his pacing. "I'm sorry, but I was unable to find anything useful on Tarlok. His file is pretty barren."

"It's alright – we will figure something out," Korra said, leaning against the wall to take the weight off her sore leg.

"North Pole vacation?" Bolin asked excitedly.

Korra chuckled, but before she could say anything the whole temple suddenly shook violently, and explosions echoed all around.

"What the _hell _was that?" Mako asked.

Bolin and Asami ran outside to see what was going on, and Tenzin turned to Korra and Mako.

"Stay here and protect Pema," he ordered; then he disappeared on his air scooter.

Korra hobbled over to the window and gasped, making Mako hurry over to see what caused her reaction.

"Oh…my god," he exclaimed.

Two air ships were circling the island, dropping bombs. The guards from the Order of the White Lotus were fighting of the Chi-Blockers that had dropped from the air ships. Bolin, Asami and Tenzin burst out of the temple, jumping right into the frenzy. Inside, Pema cried in agony once more, then the infants cry rang throughout the room. Suddenly, a loud crackled sounded from down the hall. The pair turned just in time to see a lone Chi-Blocker running towards them, the deadly glove extended out, ready to take another victim. Mako leapt into action, launching several fireballs at the Equalist. When the man finally stopped to avoid a particularly nasty fireball, Korra encased him in rock. The man started to yell and curse at them, so Korra lifted him and his rocky cave, and completely encased him in rock, muffling his yelling. She then tossed him through the window, and turned to see Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo come barreling down the hallway on air scooters.

"We just took out two Chi-Blockers!" Ikki cried excitedly, coming to a sudden stop right in front of Korra.

"There is a Guard from the Order of the White Lotus guarding very door now," Jinora explained. "They were able to defeat several of the Equalists and the rest have retreated. So we came to check on mother."

"She is doing fine," they turned to see a short woman in air nomad robes exit the birthing rooms. "You children may come in and see her now."

The three young airbenders hurried past the woman to see their mother, and shortly after them Tenzin blew past, stirring up a strong breeze. Bolin and Asami were right behind him, Bolin sporting a nasty burn on his arm.

"We fought most of them off," Asami said, out of breath. "But they will be back."

"We need to find some more help," Bolin said. "If they bring more Chi-Blockers we are screwed."

"Korra," Tenzin called from the other room. "Come in here."

Korra and her friends entered the room; Korra smiled at the beautiful sight. Ikki and Meelo were sitting on the bed to the right of their mother, and Tenzin sat on Pema's left, holding the infant in his arms. Jinora was beside Tenzin, looking down at her new sibling.

"Meet Rohan, our new son," Pema said, smiling down at her new baby boy.

It was quiet for a few moments; everybody was thankful for the reminder that the world still had _some _good in it. The baby boy was healthy and smiling up at his family, his eyes bright.

"I hate to spoil this moment," Lin said, entering the room. "But more airships are on the way now."

Tenzin passed Rohan over to Pema and walked over the Avatar and her friends.

"Korra we need to leave this island," Tenzin said, his voice heavy. "We are not prepared for a battle and I have to protect my family."

Korra looked like she was about to protest, but Tenzin cut her off.

"We aren't running away," he explained with a soft smile. "We are being-"

"Patient," Korra finished with a sigh.

"You and your friends need to hide in the city and await General Iroh – I sent word to him as the first wave of Equalists fell back. He should be here within a week."

"Alright, but where will you go?" Korra asked.

"I'm taking them to the South Pole to stay with mother until this battle is over with," Tenzin said. "I will be back as soon as I know my family is safe."

"You kids take Naga across the bay and hid out underground," Lin said. "Enter the big drain tunnels and hid out as far underground as you can get. I'm going with Tenzin to make sure they are safe."  
"Lin, you don't have to do that-"

"Tenzin, you and your family are the last remaining airbenders," Lin explained. "If something were to happen to you guys, I could never forgive myself."

Tenzin nodded and turned to his wife, "Pema, will you be able to move to Oogi if I can get him to the window?"

She nodded, never taking her eyes of her newborn son.

"Lin, bring Oogi to this window and tell the others to prepare to evacuate," Tenzin ordered. "Korra, get on Naga and get out of here. Wait for General Iroh."

Korra nodded, and wrapped her teacher in a hug.

"Be safe," Tenzin said. "All of you. Now go!"

Mako helped Korra climb onto his back and then headed out the door, Bolin and Asami on his heels. Korra whistled loudly, and Naga met them at the courtyard door. The four climbed onto the great creature's back and made their way toward the bay. Korra created a protective bubble around them, allowing them to breath under the water. Asami looked up as they dipped down into the bay; just over a dozen airships were surrounding the island, and Chi-Blockers were making quick work of the White Lotus guards.

"Don't look back," Bolin said softly. "It will only make this harder."

It took nearly half an hour to reach the other side of the bay, but the group finally surfaced and they made their way into the dark tunnel, never once looking back.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short. I haven't had internet. Chapter four will be up soon as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own LOK, I'm not that lucky. Certain scenes are very similar to the show though, because I am tying in what actually happened to my own story. So don't sue me because a couple of words came from the actual show.

* * *

The next several days passed without much excitement. Korra had sent word to General Iroh about what happened on Air Temple Island, and he replied with a promise to be there within three days with re-enforcements. The group took turns running patrols to make sure Chi-Blockers were nowhere in the tunnels beneath the city. Amon's 'revolution' had not yet reached the underbelly of the city – and they fully intended on keeping it that way. Gommu and his friends provided the new Team Avatar with a place to stay and what Bolin claimed was "the best street grub ever."

Now they sat around the fire, preparing for the arrival of General Iroh in the morning.

"We should be waiting for him outside," Korra said. "If we stay on the lower docks nobody will be able to see us but we will have a perfect view of any ships coming into the bay."

"Amon has to know General Iroh is coming," Asami said. "There will be Chi-Blockers covering every inch of the city – especially the bay."

"She has a good point," Mako sighed. "But we have to be able to know when General Iroh is arriving so we can get out there and help take back this city."

"Why don't you kids just go down into the bay?" Gommu asked.

"What?" Bolin asked, confused.

"Well that's how you got here, isn't it?" Gommu stated. "Just make another one of those water bubbles and go down into the bay and wait for the ships."

"That is actually a pretty good idea," Bolin mumbled. "But how do we get back up to the surface quick enough to join the fight?"

"Naga is a pretty fast swimmer," Korra said. "She could get us up there just as fast as a sub can."

"I wish we just _had _a sub," Mako groaned. "That would make everything a lot easier."

"Well it wouldn't move very fast with just me bending the water anyway," Korra said, casting a sideways glance at her boyfriend. "It's not like any of you can help bend water."

"So we take Naga," said Asami. "Let's get some rest; we are going to need it."

She stood up and headed for the tent Gommu had set up for her. Bolin said his goodnights and headed for the tent he was sharing with Mako. Gommu let for his home, leaving just Mako and Korra by the dying fire.

"Get some rest," he said, pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want a tent? Bo and I can sleep out here…"

"No," she said, leaning against him. She chuckled. "Naga is more comfortable that a sleeping mat anyway."

The big polar bear dog was already fast asleep behind them. Mako stood and gently pulled Korra to her feet with him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in for a kiss once more before heading off to his shared tent. Korra curled up with Naga and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Korra awoke early the next morning to the rumbling of the ground. _No…it can't be._ Her friends were emerging from their tents as well.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked.

Korra shared a worried look with Mako and the group bolted for the tunnels that lead to the bay.

"No…" Asami whispered.

The ships had arrived ahead of schedule and were already under attack. New, smaller flying machines were soaring over the bay dropping bomb after bomb on the United Forces Ships. Korra looked up at the lead ship just in time to see the young general come flying off the crow's nest after an explosion rocked the ship. Korra dove into the water and swam as fast as she could, using her waterbending to push her forward. Iroh was unconscious and sinking quickly. His clothes were torn and tattered and he had a nasty burn on his right arm. She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the surface. Above, an airplane saw them and dropped another bomb. Korra propelled them backwards using her bending, narrowly missing the bomb. She then bent a bubble of water around them and dove back under the water. General Iroh awoke, coughing.

"Avatar Korra?"

"Yes," she sighed, relieved he was awake. "You're safe now."

"You saved my life…thank you."

She smiled and the two began to move back towards the tunnels where Mako and the others were waiting in worry. They had seen General Iroh fall – but they were unable to see him resurface with Korra.

_Where is she? _Mako was getting worried.

"Where are they?" Bolin echoed Mako's thoughts.

"I'm going out there-"

"Mako, you can't," Asami put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from diving into the cold water. "You aren't a waterbender. You won't be able to catch up to her. It's Korra – she will be fine."

Mako didn't jump into the water, but he didn't look any less worried.

"Wait, what's that?" Bolin was pointing to something deep in the water.

"It's them!" Asami smiled.

Mako breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the edge of the tunnel to help pull them up. Korra surfaced and let the bubble fall.

"Be careful when you pull him up," she said, gesturing to the general. "His arm is badly burnt."

Mako grabbed the general's left arm and helped him climb up then reached down to help Korra.

"General Iroh, meet my friends: Mako, Bolin, and Asami," Korra said.

"Hello everybody," he said; he raised his arm to wave but winced.

"Come on," Asami said. "Let's get you back to our camp and heal your arm."

They led Iroh back to their makeshift camp and Korra began the work of healing his burn.

"They knew we were coming," General Iroh sighed. "We even knew that but they still managed to get the best of us."

"Amon has always been one step ahead of us," Mako said.

"I want to know how Hiroshi has the time to keep coming up with all these new machines," Bolin mumbled.

"He's had the designs for those planes for years," Asami said quietly. "I never knew he actually built them though."

"Well are there any other designs you know of that he might use?" Iroh asked.

"None that I can remember," she sighed sadly. "But who knows – he kept an entire factory secret from me for who knows how long."

General Iroh sighed; Korra finished healing up his arm and he stood the face the group.

"We need to send a message to Commander Bumi," he said. "He was supposed to be arriving in two days with re-enforcements."

"Gommu can help with that," Asami said.

As if on cue, Gommu came out of a nearby tent.

"What was all that noise from?" he asked.

"The Equalists pretty much just sank or severely damaged an entire fleet of ships," Bolin said.

Gommu's face fell, "Wow, um…okay well is there anything we can do to help?"

"Can you send a message to the re-enforcements?" General Iroh asked.

"Sure," Gommu smiled. "Come right this way."

"I'm going to go back to the tunnel entrance to see how the other ships are doing," Korra said.

"I'll go with you," Mako said. "You shouldn't be out there alone."

"I'll go to," Bolin said. "The more help the merrier."

"I'll go with General Iroh," Asami said, stepping over beside Iroh. "That way I'll be able to relay the message to you to. Plus, I won't be much help out in the bay, me being non-bender and all."

They parted ways, and as the three Fire Ferrets stood in the tunnel entrance, all they could do was stare at the scene of destruction in front of them. The majority of the ships were broken and burning, sending up dark plumes of smoke into the sky. A few ships had managed to retreat and could be seen way off in the distance. Many of the sailors had been captured and were now on the beach in line, being prepared to take to the prison the Equalist's had built.

"I can't believe this," Korra said sadly. "How does Amon keep beating us?"

"We will get him Korra," Mako said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Bolin agreed. "He can't keep up a perfect round much longer – he _will _mess up eventually."

They were quiet for a moment as they looked out over the bay. Above Air Temple Island, Amon's main airship hung low in the sky, just above the meditation pavilion. Other air ships were patrolling the bay and city.

"Come on," Korra said. "We need to send word to Tenzin. He and the rest of the Air Acolytes should stay in the South Pole. Lin was right – they are the only airbenders. If they were captured…"

She trailed off, not even wanting to think about what would happen. Mako put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and Bolin placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. They headed back into the tunnels to meet up with the others.

* * *

After dinner, General Iroh laid out a map.

"The airships came from this direction," Mako said, gesturing to a mountain range on the map. "So their takeoff point must be somewhere just beyond the mountains."

"Then tomorrow we shall head over to the field and destroy the landing strips and whatever planes are there," General Iroh said. "Bolin will be able to destroy the area fairly quickly with his earthbending."

Bolin looked happy to be able to do some damage to the Equalists.

"You guys take care of that," Korra said, looking up at her friends. "I'm going to find Amon. It's time we end this once and for all."

"Korra, you can't go after him alone," Asami said, worried. "It's way too dangerous."

"She's right Korra," Bolin agreed.

"She won't be alone," Mako said. "I'll go with her."

"Mako, you don't have to do this…" Korra said.

"Yes, I do," he argued. "You can't go alone – we don't know the full extent of what he is capable of."

"Then it's settled," Iroh said, rolling up the map. "We leave at dawn. Get some rest everybody – you are going to need it."

* * *

The next morning, the group met at the entrance to the tunnel that led to the bay.

"Be careful out there Bro," Bolin said, pulling Mako into a big bear hug.

"Be good Bo," Mako said. "Be safe."

Mako stepped over to Asami, and Korra was pulled in for a hug from Bolin. Asami hugged Korra and General Iroh bowed. Bolin, Asami, and Iroh climbed up on Naga's back, while Mako and Korra made their way out into the bay. They were dressed in the basic Chi-Blocker uniform and through all their patrolling, they knew Amon was having a rally today, but the location was unknown.

"Let's try the arena," Mako suggested. "It's got perfect acoustics for him to address the city."

"Good idea," Korra agreed. "Let's go."

They slid the masks over their heads and headed up the ladder and onto the street. Upon reaching the arena, they were easily able to gain entrance and get into the practice room.

"Wow," Korra breathed. "This place sure isn't what it used to be."

Mako nodded. The room was dark and Equalist posters covered the walls, making the room feel smaller somehow. The training equipment was piled in the corner, most of it broken and useless. Several overhead lights were broken and there was a random pile of wood in the corner.

"What's with the wood?" Mako wondered aloud.

Before they could get an answer, Mako felt his blood run cold, freezing up his limbs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the same thing was happening to Korra. There was a bloodbender nearby.

"What are you two doing here?" a new, deeper voice echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get these posted, still no internet :\ only able to post now because I'm at a friend's house. Working on chapter five now and I'll have it up as soon as possible!


End file.
